Forever and Always
by HeadGirl91
Summary: Harry and Draco have an argument. All Draco wants to do is get into bed! All dialogue. Just a bit of fun, really.


**HeadGirl91: Just a random thought I had a couple of days ago. It's all dialogue, something I've never done before, but I think that it turned out good. You'll have to use your imaginations in a few places... but I'm sure you'll come up with something suitably wicked :D**

**No real spoilers, could be AU, could be DH compliant (Exc. Epilogue). Think what you like!**

**Please R & R!**

**

* * *

**

"Harry..."

"No."

"But, Harry..."

"I said no."

"Come on, Harry..."

"Go away Draco."

"Harry-"

"What part of no do you not understand Draco? You are not getting in bed with me. I do not even want to _see_ you at the moment, much less sleep with you."

"But Harry..."

"No Draco."

"_Harry..."_

"Draco, after what you did, you should be happy to be _alive_. You should not be complaining about having to sleep on the sofa."

"..."

"What the fuck, Draco? I said you couldn't get in bed with me."

"I know."

"..."

"..."

"So why in the name of Merlin's baggy underwear, have you gotten under _my_ covers?!"

"Because I'm cold."

"Because you're cold?"

"Yes."

"Draco, I swear by- _Aah!_"

"I told you I was cold."

"I never doubted it you fool! Now please remove the ice cubes attached to your ankles from my body."

"Alright, I will do."

"..."

"..."

"Why are you not moving?"

"What? I moved my feet, just like you asked me to!"

"I'm talking about the fact that you are still in my bed when I have told you in no uncertain terms that you had to _leave!_"

"Oh."

"..."

"What's the matter?"

"_Oh?!_ Is that all you have to say?! _Oh?!?!_"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"..."

"Harry, it is really, _really_ cold."

"Yes, I know it is."

"Do you _want_ me to freeze?"

"At this precise moment, that's sounding pretty good."

"That's mean."

"Yes, I know it is."

"..."

"..."

"Do you _really_ want me to freeze?"

"Draco, I _really _want you to _leave._"

"But it's _cold!"_

"Draco I- _ah!_"

"What?"

"Draco, remove your hand."

"Why?"

"Because I do not want your hand there."

"Really? Because I'm feeling otherwise."

"Draco..."

"Hmh?"

"That is _enough!_"

"Fine."

"Draco, I want you to leave."

"Really?"

"Draco, do not arch your brow at me in that manner."

"Huh? Harry, you're not even facing me, how can you know my facial expression?"

"We have been together for two years, Draco. I know you."

"Oh."

"..."

"Harry, can we talk?"

"Is that not what we're doing? I can't seem to get you to shut up and leave me alone."

"No, I mean about what happened."

"What is there to say, Draco? I feel humiliated."

"Harry-"

"I cannot believe that you did what you did."

"Harry-"

"No Draco. You opened this can of worms, now you have to deal with the consequences. You shouldn't have done it."

"Harry, I'm-"

"Draco, don't interrupt me. I am going to say this and you are going to listen to me. What you did was wrong. I feel humiliated. I felt like you used me just to make a point out there today. I am not your property and you will stop treating me like it."

"I don't think you're my property, Harry."

"Then why do you make me feel like it? It's It might not be intentional, but it still hurts. It's in the things you do when you're around other people. You're like a completely different person Draco. I do not like that person. My Draco is not some jealous git who feels that he has to molest me in public to prove a point."

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not going to cut it this time, Draco. You really hurt me today. You hurt _us._ I have spent the last two years trying to convince everyone that you're a good person. Then you publicly molest me in a crowded street because some woman, who I would never be interested in if she was the last woman on Earth, flirted with me. I belong to _you_, Draco. Not as a possession, but as a human being. I am yours and it is going to stay that way."

"..."

"Draco?"

"..."

"Are you going to say something now?"

"..."

"I'm finished."

"..."

"It's your turn to speak."

"..."

"Good God, I couldn't get you to shut up earlier!"

"..."

"Draco, are you crying?"

"..."

"You are aren't you?"

"N-no..."

"Draco..."

"..."

"Oh, _honey_..."

"Harry, I am a horrible person! Why do you love me if I'm such a terrible person?"

"I love you because you're _you._ I love everything that you are. You mean everything to me."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wow."

"I agree. As far as kisses go, that was definitely one of the better ones."

"Shut up and kiss me again, you fool."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Draco? What are you- _oh my god!"_

"Yes, Harry?"

"S - Stop sounding so goddamn innocent! You - you're doing _that,_ and... _Oh my god, do that again!"_

"This?"

"Uh-_huh_. D-_don't stop, Draco!"_

"Don't worry, Harry."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too, Harry. Forever and always."

"Yes. Forever and always."

"..."

"..."

"Does this mean I can stay?"

"..."

"Ow!"


End file.
